Nicholas Grayson
| died = | death cause = | occupation = Current CEO of WIE (2010—) Former Majesty Records CEO/Chairman Musician (retired) | title = | residence = Greenstone Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | family = Walker | parents = Terry Walker Valerie Walker | siblings = Victoria Walker Vania Walker | spouse = Leticia Alvarez (1979–98) Trina Santos (1982–83) Rhonda Wexler (1992) Amelia Eckert (1999–2003, 2009, 2010—) Vivian Carter (2006–08) | romances = Vivian Carter (1975–77, 1994–98) Leticia Alvarez (1976, 1978–79) Amelia Eckert (1977–78, 1981, 1986–88) Ashlee Buchanan (1984–85) Trina Santos (1989) | children = Nicole Walker Chace Walker Dria Walker (adoptive) Lavery Walker Tristan Walker Lexi Walker (adoptive) | grandchildren = Will Horton Elena Kiriakis Zane Horton Daphne Kiriakis Karina Brady (adoptive) | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = Larry Walker Cecelia Walker | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Nicolas Terence "Nik" Walker is a fictional character from the original seires, If Tomorrow Comes. Nik is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nik supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Backstory Storylines 1977–1979 Nik is first introduced as an 18 year old college student still reeling from his break up with long time love, Vivian Carter and preparing to become a father. The mother of his child, Leticia happens to be the daughter of his father's business partner, Javier Alvarez. In the summer 1977, Leticia is kidnapped by someone holding a grudge against Terry and Nik must rescue her. When Nik gets an internship with an architecture firm, he becomes close to Kathleen Chancellor, his father's longtime business associate. He also begins secretly seeing Amelia Barnes, the wife of Kay's exhusband, Ivan. In September 1978, when Nik's internship is completed, he goes to visit Oxford University; one the way back his plane crashes and he is presumed dead. Leticia finds him paralyzed and helps nurse him back to health. They fall in love and marry in December 1979 to raise their daughter, Nicole together. However, their happiness is overshadowed when Terry is arrested for murder and sentenced to death. 1980–1988 Nik is devastated to discover Leticia having an affair with his close friend, Eric Dalton. After a drunken one-night-stand with Amelia, Nik attempts to revive his and Leticia's relationship, but things get more complicated when he learns she is pregnant. In May 1981, a confrontation with Eric leads to his apparent death the birth of Alexandria; Leticia also dies during child birth. The police suspect Nik in Eric's disappearance and he is forced to abandon his girls with his mother, and goes on the run. He is presumably killed when a cave collapses on him and Nik is discovered suffering from amnesia by Dr. Trina Santos. She helps him recover and the fall in love; the couple marries in early 1982. Meanwhile, Nik is devastated when his father is killed in prison and Dante DiMera claims Javier was behind the murder. Dante takes Nik under his wing to help him get revenge on Javier, however, Nik soon learns that Dante was actually behind the hit on Terry and Dante kidnaps him when he tries to sell him out to the police for framing Terry for murder. Fortunately, Trina rescues her husband, but when Nik refuses to drop his vendetta against Dante and Javier, she files for divorce. Shortly after Nik falls into a coma due to a braintumor. In March 1984, after a visit from Amelia, Nik makes a miraculous recovery and begins dating Ashlee Buchanan to make make Amelia and her new husband, Ashlee's brother Jack jealous. However, Ashlee soon learns she is pregnant and Nik proposes marriage. When Kay puts a hit out on a pregnant Amelia, Amelia and Ashlee end up in a terrible car accident which leads to them miscarrying. When the Buchanans support Kay and help her stay out jail, Nik and Amelia reunite and settle down together. However, their relationship is plagued by Amelia's mental health issues due her being raped as a teenager. They finally make it to the altar in early 1988, but she abandons him and leaves town. Nik then decides to start over somewhere else and leaves town with the girls as well. 1991–1999 Nik comes back to town in July 1991 and is shocked to find Amelia married to Zach Rosen and preparing to have a baby. When Amelia rejects him, Nik goes back to New York. In September 1991, Valerie goes to visit her family due to Niki having trouble with Nik's new girlfriend, Rhonda Wexlker; at Valerie's request, the girls return to Jericho City with her. Nik comes back to Jericho in June 1992 and announces that he and Rhonda are engaged; however Nik is bit distracted when he learns that a 15 year old Niki is pregnant by Cory Robinson. Nik and Rhonda manage to find some happiness in the midst of the chaos and marry in July 1992; they then go on their honeymoon. As the plane returns to Jericho City, it explodes killing both Nik and Rhonda. Niki names her son, William Nicolas Robinson, after her father. Nik returns to Jericho City alive and well with Amelia and her daughter, Lexi in February 1998. Rhonda was actually a secret agent who after Dante, and needed information from Nik to get to him. Nik and Amelia officially reunite in the spring of 1998, but she reverts to another personality, Elektra after a car accident. Nik has her committed, and soon meets another alter, Billy; then another, Mel Jones. One by one, with the help of Dr. Melinda Gardner, Amelia's alters reveal their and Amelia appears to have made a full recovery. Nik proposes marriage and the finally marry on July 7, 1999. In the fall of 1999, at the annual Halloween party, hosted by Trina's family, Nik learns that he is the biological father of Lavery Chavez, and her cousin, Tristan Santos, both were Trina's children. Lavery was originally believed to be the daughter of Trina's widower, Kenny. As Nik builds a relationship with his children, he learns that Tristan's adoptive father, Luis is abusive. Nik files for custody and puts out a restraining order of Luis. 2000–2009 Tristan has a hard time learning to trust Nik, but he eventually comes around. On January 23, 2000, Nik gives Niki away at her wedding to Cory Robinson with all of his family in attendance. Nik continues bonding with his children, including his step-daughter Lexi. In the spring of 2000, Tristan and his friend Ariana Kiriakis discover Nik's father, Terry cryogenically frozen beneath the local cemetery. After he is revived, Terry reveals that Dante froze him hoping to one day find the sacred medical journal, because only Terry knew the location. In August 2000, Lavery runs away from home with R. J. Buchanan after learning she is pregnant with his child and gets an abortion. Niki and Cory attempt to cover for her but Nik soon finds out and is furious. In December 2000, Nik officially adopts Lexi while Amelia adopts Tristan. In March 2001, Dria prepares to marry Hawk Shayne and confides in Nik that she aborted Hawk's child because she didn't want to be a mother. However, due to Lavery's manipulations, Hawk finds out. In the fall of 2001, Nik's best friend and brother in law, Brett Winters is revealed to be alive. In early 2002, Nik becomes the president of the National Archaeology and Discovery Agency, at the governor's request. Niki soon announces that she and Cory are having another baby. Meanwhile, Nik pulls some strings and gets Cory a job as a reporter. However, on one of his assignments in October 2002, Cory is killed in a plane crash and Nik blames himself. In the spring of 2003, Nik is accused of murder by Chace Evans, the nephew of Viki's ex-husband Cody, after Cody goes missing. When Dante kidnaps Chace, Amelia goes to help him and is also taken hostage. Nik comes to their rescue and ends up getting shot. He is shocked to learn that Chace is actually his and Amelia's son, and Amelia gave him up at birth. Nik and Amelia officially divorce in June 2003. The revelation that Nik cheated on Leticia drives a wedge between Niki and her father, causing her to leave town. 2010— =Notes= Category:characters introduced in 1977